Forina
Forina is a nation of great wealth and affluence. It is the center of trade for most of the civilized world. It is a great place for black market deals, and contracts with adventureers or otherwise. It is the home for a large population of Halflings and Gnomes. It is located on the straight of Forina (Named for the nation) which is a landbridge between Farajyn and the central landmass of EbonDawn. Founding and Prominance The northern portion of the Nation was once home to the tribes and family clusters of early Halfling tribes. They were mostly peacefull, with no concept of organized warfare. They were mostly farmers and foragers through the smalller thickets and forests, until explorers from The Trah'Ena Empire (Ancient Farajyn ) started a migration up from their southern home. These explorers made the Halflings realize that there was more to the world than just their small tribal life, but instead of taking to the hills and mountains, they took to the sea. Forina City was builtm the first port in the nation, and soon it grew to be a great maritime and mercantile port. As the nation grew, so did their affluence. They were the link between the Farajyn, Enor and Kris, as well as to the outlying nations among the seas; soon they became the most powerful trade nation on the mainland, and potentially in the world. Council of Tracen The govenment of Forina is located in a small city, due west of Forina City, known as Tracen. The council is comprised of around sixty bureaucrats nominated and elected by the citizens of the major cities. These counilmen are usually major figures in the prominent trading companies as well as a few career politicians. For the most part, these councilmen dictate trading regulations and civic policies. They also maintain strong treaties with Farajyn , Enor , Kris and Lim . Major Cities Forina City Tracen Military Forces Forina is a neutral nation which maintains no army, only a few minor town guard and police forces. For national protection they rely upon the Enorian Legion and Krissian Mercenaries as a standing force. The Enorian legion provides somewhere around one-hundred thousand men for border and frontier security for no fee. The Enorians benifit from this with a lowered tax on imports and exports. They also hold a "Legion" of 50 thousand Forinians, trained and armed by the Goldswords. Kris provides a force of 50 thousand mercenaries for security reasons. Historically, they provided all forces for the protection of Forina until the Battle of Tracen, where a group of Enorian Bloodsworn confronted the Legendary Krissian Elite. Enor offered free protection, where Kris demanded a fee, tensions were high and the Bloodsworn struck against the Elite, the only loss in recorded history for the Elites. The council, seeing the benifits of and Alliance with the Enorians, chose them over the Krissians. Life in Forina An old joke among outsiders stated that there were only two career paths among those born within the borders of Forina; Farmers and Merchants. This, however, is a misconception, they were missing craftsmen, sailor and adventureer. The northern mass, centered on the mainland is mostly farmland, as is the southern portion, these yeild good strong soil for grain and other food sources. Southern Forina also yeilds a high amount of tabaco products from farmland. Within the cities, merchants and craftsmen thrive, especially among the costal and port nations; as these field high traffic from outside trade. From these port cities, comes a class of sailors and other maritime jobs; who ship goods too and from the port cities. This does, however, lead to piracy. Forinian Black Market and Gangs Every large city has a black market, but none are as prominent as in Forina; piracy, bounty hunters and drug dealers all frequent the streets and back alleys of the major cities. As far as legal involvement, Forina's police forces are too small and too timid to root them out. The Piracy in centered around the west side of of the Straight, but often moves out around to the Sea of Spears; leading to cutthroat choppy seas, and deadly pirates who want nothing more than personal wealth. These pirate groups often fund drug dealers and black market traders who frequent the ports and the seas. The Gang life of Forina include several prominent gangs, including The Black Legion, The ForiKnights and the Order of the Mace and Flail. Frontier and Adventuring 'The Fringelands' The fingelands are a desolate waste of hills and craigs which sepperate the lands of Forina and Farajyn. The Legion has little to no presence here. The Fringelands are controlled by two groups; The Arm of Remus, a Lawful good group of knights and paladins who uphold their view of Law, and The Black Legion. Both groups combat a steady stream of Gnoll Marauders and Nomads who claim to serve Akanosh and Nero, pillaging whatever falls within their reach. 'The Black Spine' The Black Spine is an area of low lying mountain littered with thickets and forests. This area is pripe with caverns and caves, which serve as a home for rivaling Goblin and Kobold tribes. The Kobolds who call this plac home "Protect" the home of a dragon known as Spinewyrm, an agressive Green Dragon who fled the forests of Farloft and the Father. The forests in the spine are home to a small band of elves known as the Erresea, or Loners. They have a simple style of living which mirrors that of Farloft, except they live a life off of the land, without any hunting. They will not kill an animal who doesn't threatten their territory.